<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>saeculum by kat_exeeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044010">saeculum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_exeeeee/pseuds/kat_exeeeee'>kat_exeeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Vampire ATEEZ Ensemble, seonghwa is so done, seonghwa is so ethereal wtf, seonghwa wants hongjoong to stop working ffs, woosan are little shits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_exeeeee/pseuds/kat_exeeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ateez vampire au? I think yes </p><p>inspired by seonghwa looking like a whole snack in that purple velvet suit wbk- </p><p>seonghwa is tired of hongjoong never leaving his computer because of work, so he decides to do smth about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>saeculum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this first part is just,,, what seonghwa’s week is usually like? </p><p>i’m so sorry if this is bad pls- </p><p>idk what i’m doing yikes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa’s week always consisted of the same structure. </p><p>On Mondays, he would work on his ever-growing collection of crystals and other artefacts that he could document and study. He would usually head into town and visit his favourite artefact shop, run by his new-found friend Felix, who would help him pick out the nicest trinkets, only the best fit for his collection. <br/>Then, he’d go back home where he’d safely store his latest addition to his assembly of treasures before chatting with Yeosang over lunch in their dining room. He’d start preparing for dinner before heading back to his collection to start documenting his observations of the latest valuable he had purchased. <br/>Once dinner is fully ready, he’d call everyone down for dinner, despite usually only 6 of the boys turning up at the dinner table, eager for dinner and quietly bickering between each other over who knows what. </p><p>On Tuesdays, he’d usually go out with Yunho and Mingi, who would always, without fail, somehow manage to cause some kind of mess no matter where they went. Seonghwa would always call them a headache and tell them how much of a pain in the ass they were, but with no venom laced in his tone.<br/> Dinner would almost always be ready once they return home, thanks to Jongho and Yeosang. After dinner - if he was lucky - Hwa would get to see Hongjoong for a few minutes as he comes out of his office to grab a snack to keep his hunger at bay. </p><p>Only if he was lucky though, which wasn’t often if he was going to be honest. </p><p>On Wednesdays, he’d see quite a lot of San and Wooyoung. Hwa thinks that they’ve decided to make Wednesdays their day, always eager to annoy him and follow him around all day. <br/>Wednesdays, Hwa has noticed, seems to be a day when he doesn’t get anything important done. He blames it on the fact that Woo seems hellbent on making his life just slightly worse than it already seemed to be that day.  He doesn’t go out often on Wednesdays, seen as though he would rather do literally anything rather than take Woosan anywhere outside of their home by himself. <br/>By the end of the day, no matter how much the duo seem to annoy him previously, all of the boys - minus Hongjoong - end up cuddled up in their sitting room, watching some terrible American romcom that Wooyoung fought everyone (literally) to put on. </p><p>Thursdays were the days when Hwa spent almost all day in their library. He was fascinated by all the books that seemed to be stacked endlessly in their perpetual athenaeum. They’ve lived together in this manor for who knows how long (Hwa has long since forgotten how long it’s been since they moved here) and yet there seems to be an endless stack of books to be dusted off and read.<br/>Seonghwa finds that he would easily lose track of time when he’s in the library, quickly losing himself in a book he would pick up or dusting off a new stack of books he would find, before carefully placing them on a shelf, usually with the help of Jongho, who would quietly slip into the room at some point after lunch. He would silently help Hwa lift heavy encyclopedias and order them in a certain fashion, keeping the serene atmosphere that Hwa creates inside the spacious room. <br/>Then, the two of them would make their way across their home to have dinner with the others, usually takeout that Mingi and Wooyoung seem to be obsessed with lately. </p><p>Fridays are the days that Seonghwa likes to spend by himself, often he would splurge on a new item of clothing (much to Hongjoong’s dismay) or to some jewellery if he’s feeling particularly down. <br/>He would take a long bath and use his most expensive skincare items, putting on music in the background that he would hum along to as he would wait for his face mask to dry. He’d then put on his favourite pair of pyjamas and head to the kitchen where he’d make himself a dessert of some kind to snack on, not quite caring what time of day it would be. <br/>He’d then slowly make his way back to the comfort of his bedroom where he’d pick up a book taken from his library to read for a few hours. Although Seonghwa complained when Wooyoung insisted on watching cheesy American romcoms every Wednesday but secretly, he enjoyed reading and watching people fall in love, which is why most of the books he finds himself reading on a Friday afternoon are romance novels. They were tales of historical romance between vampires when courting was the norm and everything seemed very romantic. </p><p>If Seonghwa was going to be honest, he adores the old fashioned style of vampires. He thought that novels of old romances between two young vampires were fascinating and the simple thought of being treated like that made his heart flutter slightly. </p><p>Saturdays… Saturdays used to be the day where Seonghwa would spend all his time with Hongjoong. They used to spend the morning chatting next to each other in bed until one of the others called them down for lunch, and then they would spend the afternoon either walking around in the gardens or watching who knows what on the tv, curled up on the sofa, away from the rest of the world. <br/>After dinner, they’d end up back in one of their bedrooms, where they’d just chat, among other things-</p><p>Well, they used to…</p><p>And finally, on Sundays, Seonghwa always tried to get everyone together. As much as he complained about how they all give him a headache, he also loves them all. </p><p>So at least once a week, he tries to gather everyone to try and do something together. Whether it’s a game or a movie marathon, he just likes to do something with everyone together as one. Seonghwa also decides to cook dinner on Sundays, he makes a big feast for everyone, trying to cook something he knows everyone will like so nobody will complain. They all sit together on their fancy dining table, with Hongjoong usually at the head. </p><p>However, lately, the seat at the head of the table has been empty, leaving the plate of food left for him to go cold and for Hwa’s heart to be slightly more disappointed every Sunday that rolls around. </p><p>A few months ago, Hongjoong stopped visiting him on Saturdays too. He started telling him he was too busy with whatever was on his computer (Hwa never manages to remember what he’s even doing on there..) to spend Saturdays with him.</p><p>At first, Seonghwa was alright with it. If he was truly busy then he couldn’t be mad at him, it wasn’t his fault...</p><p> But then he stopped turning up to any of the dinners, even the dinners Seonghwa took the time to make himself for them. He started to notice that Hongjoong would neglect his own needs for blood and food just to do whatever the fuck he’s doing on that stupid computer.</p><p>Even eloquently-spoken Seonghwa can’t help but curse at that shitty computer, it’s ruining his and Hongjoong’s time together.</p><p>Well, it’s ruining Hongjoong’s time with everyone, not just Hwa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>